Pokemon Lemons
by queen.xxxo
Summary: Writing partially based on request, obviously rated M for lemons. Enjoy!
1. Bunny Butt

F- Lopunny x M- Trainer

Marcus sighed as he sat in thought, running a tan hand through his messy brown hair. His Lopunny, Lizzie, had recently been acting stubborn and refused to listen to him. He had raised her from a Buneary and she had never acted like that before and he couldn't figure out why.

Lizzie held her chin high as she walked in front of Marcus. He gulped as his grey eyes set their gaze on her tempting, huge ass. " _No, wait, what am I thinking?!_ " He thought and looked away, a light blush on his face. Lizzie glanced back at him and smirked.  
She had recently discovered how her trainer looked at her and loved to tease him. Whenever she got the chance she would show off her body to him, just to see his reaction. Or at least, that's what she told herself. It hadn't been long since she realized how she felt for Marcus but still ignored the feeling which would frustrate the part of her that wanted him to know and eventually led to her being somewhat mean to him.

Seeing Marcus' blush, she walked back to the couch and sat next to him. Scotting close to him, she pressed her CC cups againsts his arm which only made him blush more. "L-Lizzie...?" Marcus said, a look of confusion on his face as he looked to the Lopunny. "I'm really sorry for not listening to you, Marcus. I don't know what got into me, but I really am sorry." She said, making it as convincing as possible even though she meant to use this apology only as a way to drive him mad with lust for her. Marcus' expression softened and he tried to take his mind of the feeling of her soft tits against his arm. "Oh, uh, i-it's alright, Lizzie..." He stuttered, trying his best not to stare at her curvy body.

"No, I really feel bad about it. I just want to make it up to you in some way..." Lizzie said, trying to conceal a smirk as she swung one of her legs around so that she was on his lap with her soft tits pressed againsts his chest. She could feel the bulge in his pants and blushed slightly. Her heart was racing as fast as Marcus' was and she tried to ignore it. " _I'm just teasing him... It's not like we're actually going to do anything..._ " Lizzie thought to herself before yelping slightly in shock as Marcus kissed her. Though very surprised, she timidly kissed him back, shuddering slightly as she felt his hands moving to her back. He gently slipped his tongue through her lips, dominating his mouth and kissing her with a lustful intensity. As Lizzie melted into their kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Marcus moved his hands down and boldly gave her huge ass a squeeze. Lizzie broke the kiss, gasping as he groped her ass.

Marcus smirked at her reaction before leaning forward and kissing her neck. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to feel this amazing ass of yours..." He whispered between lustful and impatient breaths before giving her ass a small smack. Lizzie yelped slightly at the smack and gave a small smirk. "I know that you've been teasing me on purpose... It's been driving me insane..." Marcus whispered, moving his kisses down to her collarbone. "Did it satisfy you..? Seeing me practically drooling over your perfect curves...?" He said before moving down to her breasts and beginning to gently suck at one of her nipples. Lizzie gave a sharp gasp that melted into a moan in pleasure, a smirk forming on her lips. "It did..~ Knowing that you were going crazy for me was a nice prize...~" She said with another soft moan as he kept groping her ass and licking at her nipples. "That was a naughty thing to do... You're a naughty girl..." Marcus whispered and Lizzie nearly shuddered. "I think I'll have to punish you."

"Wh-What do you-Ahh!" Lizzie started and yelped in surprise as he pinned her down on the couch. She looked up at him, her once smug look now sheepish as he looked down at her with cold lust in his eyes. Before moving down to kiss her neck again. "All that teasing... Driving me crazy... You've had your fun, now it's time for me to have mine..." He said as he began to strip himself. As he tugged off his last article of clothing, he noticed Lizzie's lustful stare at his hard, nine inch cock and grinned before getting off of her and sitting on one end of the couch. "Go on, give it a taste." He said and Lizzie moved so that she was kneeling on the ground in front of him. Taking his stiff cock into her hands, the Lopunny leaned forward and took a long lick at his cock before beginning to gingerly suck at the tip. Marcus stifled a groan of pleasure and watched her.

"Come on, after all that teasing you owe me more than that..." He growled slightly and thrusted into her mouth, shoving his cock down her throat. Lizzie tried not to gag and relaxed her throat, her legs shaking in lust as she bobbed her head on his hard cock. "There you go... Good girl.." Marcus growled softly in pleasure, placing a hand on her head and stroking one of her furry ears as she sucked his cock. His hips bucked and she moaned into his cock, looking up at him as she hungrily slurped at it. One of her hands reached down to her dripping cunt and began to feverishly ram three fingers into it, filling her gaze with lust and pleasure.

"Ahhhhghh, I'm gonna c-cum!" Marcus groaned and grabbed both of her ears, holding her head down as he rammed his cock down her throat. Just before he reached his climax, he roughly yanked her off his cock and shoved her back. His fingers were a blur on his cock as he shot his load of sticky, hot cum onto the Lopunny. She panted and looked up at him, still feverishly fingering herself as he covered her in cum. Marcus smirked at the sight and she pulled her fingers out of her cunt as the last few strings of cum left the tip of his cock. "Come on," He said and stood up. "Let's go wash that off of you."

Lizzie panted softly and nodded, standing up and letting him lead her to the bathroom. Marcus turned the water on and the two stepped into the tub. He smirked, putting some body wash on his hands and rubbing his hands all over Lizzie's body from behind. She blushed and let him, moaning softly as he gave her tits a squeeze. "Ready for round two?" Marcus whispered before nipping at her neck as Lizzie moaned and nodded. He smirked before bending her over so that her tits were pressed against the glass.

"Beg for it." Marcus said as he groped her huge ass and grinded his cock againsts her wet folds. "P-Please, give it to me~ I-I've wanted to feel you pounding into me for a while~" The Lopunny whimpered in lust as he teasingly prodded her. Marcus smirked and groaned quietly as he plunged his cock into her tight cunt. Lizzie gasped in pleasure at the feeling of his stiff cock inside her, shuddering slightly as she felt him slowly pump his cock in and out of her. Marcus began to pick up the pace and was soon gripping her hips and ramming himself into his Lopunny as he groaned at how tight she was. Lizzie cried out in pleasure as his cock went deep inside her wet cunt. "M-Marcus, I-I'm gonna cum~!" She gasped as she felt herself close. "Same here.. Get ready to feel my load inside you..." Marcus growled as he slammed his cock into her, making her scream as she came. Lizzie panted and shut her eyes as the orgasm made her body squirm in pleasure. "G-Gonna cum..!" Marcus groaned, thrusting even faster into her before nearly pulling out completely and ramming himself back into her as he came.

Lizzie moaned and panted at the feeling of his hot cum inside her and he pulled out, turning her around before kissing her deeply. Their bodies slumped down in the tub as the warm water rained down on them, staying their until they had both recovered from their orgasms. The two stood up, Marcus turning off the water before they dried themselves off. "We're not done yet. Let's go to the bedroom." He said before walking away. Lizzie smirked a bit and followed him to his bedroom. The two got on the bed and Marcus immediately kissed her. She kissed him back, moaning into it as his tongue dominated her mouth. He moved down to her neck, then to her collarbone, and finally to her breasts. Marcus licked her nipple and fondled the other as one of his hands reached around and groped her ass.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Get on your hands and knees." Marcus said and Lizzie obeyed. He got behind her and hotdogged his cock between her ass cheeks, making her shudder in lust. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time... You have no idea how tempting this huge ass of yours is, especially when I see it all the time while you battle.." He said as he reached over for a bottle of lube and drizzled a generous amount on his cock and her asshole. "Mmm, I'd love to fulfill your wish~" Lizzie said with a smirk. "Then let's do this." Marcus said before slowly pushing the tip of his cock into her asshole with a groan at how tight she was. She bit her lip, stifling a moan at the combined feelings of pain and pleasure.

Marcus kept pushing his cock into her tight asshole until he was all the way inside her. Lizzie was already panting softly and moaning quietly at the feeling of his cock inside her ass. "Like that?" He said with a smirk, staying there to let her adjust as he roughly groped her plump ass cheeks. "Y-Yes, I do~" Lizzie moaned, smirking a bit as well. "Ready for me to keep going?" Marcus said and gave her ass a little smack, getting a yip from her as she nodded. "Good." He said before groaning as he began to thrust into her ass, starting off slow so that he didn't hurt her. "You're so goddamn tight!" Marcus groaned as he gripped her hips and began to go faster, making her cry out in pleasure. "F-Fuck, you're so big~!" Lizzie moaned as he began to ram himself into her. Her breasts bounced wildly and her body shuddered as she felt herself close. "C-Cum in my ass~! I wanna feel you filling me to the brim~!" She screamed in pleasure as she came. "G-Gladly!" Marcus groaned, ramming into her as he came.

The two panted and Marcus pulled out of her, the two laying down besides each other. "Th-That was amazing...~" Lizzie said between pants and kissed his cheek. He smiled and nodded in agreement. "Wanna do this again sometime?" He said and Lizzie smiled before nodding in response. "Definitely~"


	2. Irresistible

F- Trainer x F- Lucario

"Mmmph...~ H-Haah, fuck that feels good...~"

Diana, an anthro Lucario, laid on her trainer's bed and tried to keep quiet as she thrusted a dildo into her needy cunt. The dildo was her trainer's and the Lucario had found it as it had been poorly hidden. One of her hands groped her D cup tits as the other griped the dildo and plunged it into her pussy.

It was the mating season for pokemon and Diana had begged her trainer to let her breed but she had refused, saying that learning to ignore her urges would make the Lucario stronger in battle. Being very loyal to her trainer, Diana had really truly tried to ignore it, but found it impossible. Her sense of smell sharpened by the season, she had found the dildo in her trainer's room after catching the scent of her dried fluids on it.

Just outside of the door was Diana's trainer, Kimberly. A smirk was on her cherry lips as her dark brown eyes peeked at Diana through the slightly opened door. She had a hand down her panties, fingering herself rapidly as the other hand reached under her bra to pinch the nipples of her AA cup breasts. What Kimberly had told Diana about not letting her mate to make her stronger was bullshit. Kimberly knew that she would give into lust and begin frigging herself. She had purposefully done a bad job at hiding the dildo, wanting Diana to find it.

As Diana continued to satisfy her lust with the dildo, Kimberly kept fingering herself. The trainer bit her lip, stifling her moans of pleasure. She sat on her shins, and was beginning to lean on the door slightly. Diana soon stifled a cry of pleasure as she came, pulling the dildo out as she panted and shuddered in pleasure. Kimberly came soon after.

"Ahhh~..Oh shit!"

Kimberly nearly screamed as she lost her balance, falling forward into the door which swung wide open. "K-Kimberly?!" Diana screeched in shock as her trainer fell through the door. "Y-Yeah...?" Kimberly said, looking up at her with a nervous smile, her cheeks pink as she moved a lock of dark red hair from her face. "Y-You were watching me?!" Diana said, her cheeks scarlet at the realization that she had been caught. "Um, y-yeah..?" Kimberly said and stood up. "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to do that. But that is mine, you know." She said with a smirk, pointing at the dildo in Diana's hand. "I..I just couldn't resist..." Diana quietly admitted. "I know. That's why I didn't let you mate. I wanted you and your urges all to myself~" Kimberly said with a smirk as she walked up the bed and sat next to Diana who looked up at her in surprise.

"Though, you didn't obey what I told you to do. I might have to punish you for that~" Kimberly said with a smirk and straddled her Lucario. "I... A-Are you sure...?" Diana said, looking up at her trainer as her heart raced. "Yup~" Kimberly said before leaning forward and kissing Diana who smirked a bit and kissed her back. They held their kiss for a bit longer before Diana broke it. "You can punish me for disobeying, but afterward I get to punish you for watching me~" She said with a smirk and Kimberly nodded before getting off of her. "You know, that dildo isn't the only toy I have~" Kimberly said before getting off the bed and walking to her closet. She pulled open a box that was hidden behind her cloths and opened it, pulling out an eight inch strapon and a bottle of lube.

Diana smirked a bit and watched as Kimberly put it on and rubbed some lube on it before walking back to the bed. "Get on your hands and knees for me~ I wanna feel that ass of yours~" She said and Diana obeyed, her tail swaying slightly in excitement. Kimberly reached forward and gingerly groped her full ass as she prodded her cunt with the strapon. "Ready for it~?" She said and gave Diana's ass a little smack. The Lucario yipped slightly at the smack and nodded before moaning loudly in pleasure as Kimberly plunged the strapon into her wet cunt. "Enjoying yourself~?" Kimberly said with a smirk as she began to pump it into her cunt faster. Diana moaned louder as the strapon went deep inside of her. "F-Fuck, yesss~!" She cried out as Kimberly rammed it into her.

She kept thrusting into Diana for a bit before pulling out. "Get on you back, fold your legs up to your chest, and spread 'em wide." She said and Diana eagerly obeyed, her expression filled with lust. Kimberly smirked a bit at the sight of her lust-drunken Lucario and placed her hands on Diana's thighs, holding her legs as they were and grinding the strapon againsts her pussy. "Ready for me to go deep?" Kimberly said with a smirk and Diana nodded. "Alright then~" She said with a smirk and slowly pushed the strapon into her. Diana cried out as it went deep inside of her, loving the feeling of it stretching her tight walls. Kimberly leaned forward and kissed her neck as she began to pump the strapon into her cunt, making her moaned louder as she felt herself close.

Diana's hands reached up and wrapped around Kimberly, her hands on her back as she cried out in pleasure. "K-Kimberly, I'm g-gonna cum~!" She said as she panted and shuddered in pleasure. "Scream for me~" Kimberly said with a smirk, nipping at her neck as she rammed the strapon into her. Diana couldn't help but obey, screaming in pleasure as she came hard. Kimberly kept thrusting as she came but went slow before pulling out as her orgasm ended. She smirked a bit and passionately kissed Diana before getting off of her and taking the strapon off. She let Diana rest for a bit before the Lucario took the strapon and put it on with a smirk.

"Bend over the bed." She said and Kimberly smirked a bit before obeying. Diana stood up and got behind her trainer, grinding the dildo againsts her dripping folds. "Fuck me~" Kimberly whimpered in lust, pressing back againsts her as Diana giggled at her eagerness. "Gladly~" She said, gripping Kimberly's petite ass as she thrusted the strapon into her and elicited a loud moan from her trainer. The Lucario immediately began pounding hard and fast into her wet cunt and Kimberly cried out in pleasure. "D-Deeper~!" Kimberly whimpered, already feeling herself close. Diana smirked and roughly groped her ass as she slammed the strapon into her trainer.

"I-I'm gonna cum~!" Kimberly cried as Diana kept fucking her tight cunt. "Go ahead~" Diana said with a smirk as she kept pounding into Kimberly before putting two fingers into her tight asshole and beginning to pump them. Kimberly soon screamed in pleasure as she came. Diana gave her ass a small smack before pulling out. The two crawled onto the bed and Kimberly laid on her back. "Get on me and let at that ass of yours~" She said with smirk as she panted softly.

Diana nodded and got on top of her trainer so that they were 69ing. Kimberly reached up and groped her luscious ass before beginning to lick at the Lucario's wet cunt. Diana gasped in pleasure before leaning forward and eagerly lapping at her trainer's clit, making her moan into the Diana's cunt. The Lucario reached down, fingering her trainer's pussy as Kimberly began to lick from her clit and then dragged her tongue all the way up to her asshole, making Diana shudder and moan in pleasure. Diana eagerly sucked on her swollen clit as she fingered her, going as deep as possible and rubbing againsts every sensitive spot. Soon the two felt themselves about to cum and Kimberly began to finger Diana's wet cunt as she licked at her asshole before sticking her tongue in. The two stifled their screams of ecstasy as they came.

They pulled away from each other and Diana got off of Kimberly, turning so that they were facing each other before passionately kissing her. Their tongues fought for dominance and they moaned into the kiss as they tasted their own sex on each other's tongue. They held it for as long as they could before breaking away for a breath. Kimberly smiled at Diana and wrapped her arms around the Lucario who smiled and closed her eyes, the two soon falling asleep.


	3. Sibling's Love

M- Zoroark x F-Lucario

 **Warning:** This chapter will include incest. _Don't like, don't read._

"Alright, bye!" Evelyn called to her parents as the Lucario stood at the doorway. She smirked a bit to herself as she shut the door and walked away. Her parents would be gone for a while which meant that she would be alone with her younger brother, Evan. The Lucario had been wanting to fuck her younger brother for a while but already knew that he would refuse, so she dug around and found an interesting little something about her little brother. He had been stealing money and liquor from their parents and had gone off to spend them with a human girl who he fancied but that their parents strongly disapproved of.

Evelyn hummed softly as she walked up to Evan's room. "Evan~?" She purred and knocked softly on the door. "Come in!" Her brother's voice called from inside. Evelyn opened the door and walked in, greeted by a sight for sore eyes. There stood her brother, looking devilishly angelic as his red and black fur glinted in the sunlight that shined in through his open window. Evan had always been quite the looker, and Evelyn could only wonder why he chose to be with the snobby girl that their parents despised so.

"Yeah, what's up?" Evan said as his sister walked in and closed the door behind her. Evelyn was silent and walked up to her brother so that they were inches apart. "Ev, wh-what are y-?" He was cut off as his sister kissed him. Evan's eyes widened in shock and he pushed her away. "What the hell are you doing?! I'm your brother!" He exclaimed in shock as he watched his elder sister's calm expression.

Evelyn sighed softly. "I knew that you would react like that... But it'd probably be best if you listened to what I have to say. I know about you and that purple-haired whore-" Evelyn said and was cut off by a deep growl from her brother. "Don't call her that! And how the hell do you know about us?!" Evan growled at his sister who remained with a calm, almost bored expression. "How I know it doesn't matter. What matters is that I know. I also know that you've been stealing money and booze to make her happy. I'm sure she's delighted, but I don't think that mom and dad would be very happy about that, would they?"

"A-Are you blackmailing me?!"

"Yup. You're going to fuck me, or you little secret might just slip past my lips..." Evelyn said to her brother with a smirk. Evan was shocked to hear that his own sister was blackmailing him into fucking her, but knew that things wouldn't end well if he refused. He knew their parents and knew that they wouldn't act mercifully after hearing about what he had been doing. "F-Fine..." He said reluctantly. "I'll do it."

"Good~" Evelyn said with a smirk and pushed her brother back onto his bed before straddling him. He gulped at the sight of his sister's curvy body on top of him. She had a full, athletic ass and DD cup tits. Evelyn giggled a bit, noticing his stare. She said nothing but leaned forward and kissed Evan. He was still surprised at the kiss, but this time kissed her back. Evelyn broke the kiss and turned away from him, sticking her amazing ass in his face. "Eat me out." She said.

Evan's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his sister's wet folds and tight asshole."Come on~" Evelyn whimpered impatiently and wiggled her ass inches away from his face. Evan hesitantly stuck out his long, canine tongue and dragged it over her wet cunt, causing his sister to arch her back and gasp sharply in pleasure. Evelyn began to moan as he kept licking at her pussy and looked down at the spot in between her brothers legs. She was pleased to see his slowly hardening canine cock beginning to peek out of its sheath.

"Looks like someone's enjoying the view~" Evelyn said with a smirk and Evan felt himself blush as his sister reached down and grasped his cock, beginning to softly stroke it to get it at full mast. Evan kept licking at her cunt before sticking his tongue inside of her. "F-Fuck, just like that~" Evelyn moaned and kept stroking his cock which was now rock hard. She smirked a bit and leaned forward, taking a long lick at his cock. Evan's breath hitched at the touch of her tongue and he stifled a groan as the alluring scent of his Evelyn's wet sex filled his nostrils before he began to tongue fuck her.

"Mmm~ Eager, Evan~?" Evelyn moaned loudly before taking half of his nine inch cock into her mouth and beginning to suck hard. Evan gave a muffled groan, his hips bucking reflexively as he ate her out. She let him buck his hips and thrust into her mouth, stifling a loud moan as she felt herself close. Soon, she stifled a scream as she came and began to deepthroat him as Evan lapped up the fluids the leaked from her cunt. "F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum~!" Evan groaned, now thrusting his cock down Evelyn's throat as she suck for all her worth. Evelyn moaned as he rammed his cock down her throat and came hard, shooting strings of hot cum down her throat. Evelyn pulled away, smirking and panting as she rolled off her brother.

"You're really pent up~ All the things you've stolen for her, and she won't even blow you~?" Evelyn teased between pants. "Sh-Shut up..." Evan growled, closing his eyes as he panted softly. "Oh, we're not done yet. Not until you fuck me in at least two positions~" Evelyn said and sat up before getting on her hands and knees. He was a bit surprised but decided that he would just go with it and sat up before mounting his sister, his cock still hard. "Is this going to be your first time getting the pink~? Tell the truth~" Evelyn said with a smirk as she felt his cock prodding her wet pussy. "Y-Yeah..." Evan muttered before quickly plunging his cock into his sister's tight cunt with a loud groan in pleasure.

Evelyn bit her lip to stifle a moan as she felt his cock go deep inside of her. Evan stayed still for a second as his head spinned at the pleasure of Evelyn's tight walls squeezing his cock before beginning to thrust at the sound of an impatient whimper from Evelyn. As he slowly thrusted deep into her needy cunt, Evelyn moaned loudly as a smirk spread across her muzzle. Evan gave an animalistic growl as he picked up the pace and was soon ramming himself deep into her cunt as Evelyn cried out in pleasure. Despite how much he hated to admit to himself, Evan was starting to like this. "F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Evan~!" Evelyn cried out in pleasure as she felt herself close. "M-Me too~!" Evan groaned as he griped her hips and rammed into her, his knot inflating but never entering her cunt.

"E-Evaaaaaaan~!" Evelyn screamed in pleasure as she came. Evan howled in pleasure as he came and shoved his knot inside her, making his sister cry out at the feeling of his knot stretching her cunt. The Lucario's wobbly legs gave out and she collapsed onto her stomach, pulling Evan down with her so that he laid on her back. The two panted and shuddered in pleasure, shutting their eyes as they were wrapped in bliss. However, the two snapped out of it once they heard footsteps up the stairs. "Shit, pull out, Evan!" Evelyn said in panic, knowing that it was their parents. "I-I can't, my knots stuck!" Evan said but tried anyway, making his sister yelp in pain just as their parents opened his bedroom door...


	4. Froggy

F- Greninja x F- Dewott

 **Warning:** This chapter will start off as rape, but _will_ become consensual. _Don't like, don't read._

Denise woke up at a tickling sensation in her hips and giggled a bit. "Good, you're finally awake~" A voice said and Denise looked up to see an unusually colored Greninja that had a pink body and a purple toungue. She panicked a bit as she realized that she had no idea where she was and tried to get up, only to find herself immobilized by the Greninja's Frubble. "L-Let me go!" Denise whimpered as she frantically struggled and tried to free herself from the Frubble.

The Greninja, whose name was Gina, smirked a bit at the sight of the Dewott. Denise was unusually colored as well, having the purple 'skirt' of fur like a usual shiny Dewott but the rest of her body was a pale lavender color. The two pokemon had DD cup tits and Gina marveled at Denise's. She had restrained the Dewott so that she was laying on her back, spread eagle. "Why would I do that~? We haven't even started the fun~" She said with a smirk and lightly dragged her long tongue from Denise's waist up to her luscious breasts.

The purple Dewott shuddered at the feeling of her long, slow lick. "N-No, please, let me go..." She whimpered. "I already gave you the answer to that requests~" Gina said before dragging her tongue over her Denise's nipples and smirking as they became erect. The Dewott shuddered at the sensation and bit her lip to stifle a moan. Watching her reactions, Gina lowered the base of her tongue so that it was rubbing against her clit and was pleased to hear a yelp of pleasure in response.

"Come on, stop holding back~ I wanna hear your moans~ You know that you love it~" Gina said as she kept licking at her nipples and clit. "N-No, I hate it... Just let me go..." Denise said, though she was holding back moans. "Hah~! You won't be saying that in a bit~ Soon you'll be begging for more~" Gina said and began to lick at her clit faster. "N-No! I won't give into it!" Denise whimpered as she squirmed at the touch of the Greninja's tongue.

"You can tell yourself that all you want, but you'll absolutely _melt_ at the feeling of my long tongue inside you~" Gina said and pulled her tongue away from Denise's breasts before beginning to lick at her cunt. "I won't! I won't give into it!" The Dewott said and Gina only laughed. "We'll see~" She said with a smirk before plunging her tongue inside of her tight pussy.

Denise yelped slightly in pain as Gina's thick tongue stretched her virgin walls. The Greninja stayed still for a bit to let her adjust. This earned a small moan escaping Denise's lips as the pain was replaced by pleasure. "We'll see how long you can hold back your moans~" Gina said as she began to pump her tongue into her cunt faster and harder, going deeper each time. Soon her tongue was going as fast as possible into Denise's wet cunt as the Dewott gave in completely and cried out in pleasure.

"Want me to go deeper~?" Gina said with a smirk to the lust-drunken Dewott. "Y-Yes~ Please go deeper~!" Denise moaned loudly, her will broken by lust and pleasure. "As you wish~" The Greninja purred, obviously pleased with her work. She began to push her tongue even deeper into Denise, making the Dewott squeal in pleasure as she came. Gina moaned in delight at the taste of Denise's fluids splashing onto her tongue.

Gina smirked and pulled her tongue out of her cunt before getting on top of her so that they were 69ing. "Eat me out~" She said with a smirk and the broken Dewott eagerly obeyed. Gina moaned loudly as Denise licked her clit before dragging her tongue all the way up to her asshole. The Greninja leaned down and began to do the same to her, her long tongue dragging against the Dewott's cunt and asshole.

Denise gave a muffled moan before beginning to tongue-fuck Gina's tight pussy. The Greninja smirked a bit and moaned as she prodded Denise's asshole with her tongue before beginning to slowly push it in. The Dewott's back arched and she squealed into Gina's cunt in pleasure. Gina let her adjust to the girth of her tongue before beginning to slowly pump it into her asshole. Denise went wild with lust and eagerly ate Gina out, making her moan loudly as she kept tongue-fucking the Dewott's ass.

The two continued at a quickly increasing pace and soon felt their approaching orgasms. Gina rammed her tongue into Denise's ass and the two stifled screams of ecstasy as they came. Both pulled away from each other's cunt and Gina sluggishly got off of Denice, laying next to her to rest as both layed panting and tired.

After taking a bit of time to rest, the Greninja pulled her tongue completely back inside her mouth before straddling Denise. She smirked a bit and leaned down, kissing her and licking at her closed lips with the tip of her tongue. Denise smirked a bit behind the kiss and opened her lips, letting Gina slide a bit of her long tongue into her mouth. The two held their kiss and moaned before Gina pulled away, still keeping her tongue in the Dewott's mouth.

The Greninja then began to grind their pussies against each other. This caused Denise to moan and open her mouth wider. Gina took the opportunity and began to thrust her tongue into Denise's mouth. Though a bit surprised, the Dewott let her and both gave muffled moans in pleasure as they kept grinding their wet cunts together.

Gina kept going and was soon shoving her tongue down Denise's throat and bucking her hips wildly againsts the Dewott's as the two felt themselves close again. They gave muffled, yet still loud moans of pleasure before Gina pulled away and pulled out her tongue, allowing the two to scream in ecstasy as they came.

Now panting and exhausted once more, Gina smiled and kissed Denice before getting off of her and laying besides her. "Did you enjoy yourself~?" The Greninja said between pants and Denice smirked a bit and nodded. "Mm-hmm~"


	5. Lustful Passion

M- Typhlosion x F- Gardevoir

A small Ralts named Hailey played in the forests, giggling happily. It was Autumn and the unusually small Ralts was delighted to play with the fallen leaves that were beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow. She used her telekinetic powers to form piles of leaves before falling back into them with squeals of delight. Hailey made another pile of leaves and jumped backwards into it, only to fall into something.

She turned around to see that it was a Cyndaquil that she bumped into. He turned around to face her, ready to growl in rage before immediately calming at the sight of a small, frightened Ralts in front of him. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to jump into you like that..." Hailey apologized, her cheeks pink. The Cyndaquil smiled. "It's alright. Can I play with you?" He said and Hailey looked up at him with a smile. "Sure. I'm Hailey, what's your name?" She said to the fire-type. "Carter. Nice to meet you, Hailey." Carter said with a smile.

 **xxx**

Years later, Carter and Hailey were wandering through the very same forest. The two were older now, Carter having evolved into a Typhlosion and Hailey into a Gardevoir. Hailey giggled a bit and held Carter's arm, leaning up against him. She now had wide hips and C cup breasts. Carter blushed a bit at the feeling of her tits squished up against his arm but smiled and kept walking back to the small cave they called home.

There was something different now, and both of them knew it. Carter and Hailey had always loved each other, but now found more than just love in their gazes. Everything about them was alluring to the other, from the way they walked to their scent. Carter noticed things that he never paid much attention to in Hailey, like the way her breasts jiggled a bit whenever she moved or the way her hips swayed when she walked. They had both been able to ignore their feelings, but it was getting stronger.

The two walked into the cave and Hailey smiled before placing a basket filled with berries that they had collected in the corner of the cave. Carter gulped and tried not to stare at her plump ass as she bent over to gently put the basket down. Hailey could almost feel his lustful gaze as she stood up straight. "You can feel it too, can't you...?" She said quietly and walked up to him. He was a bit surprised but nodded. "It's been driving me crazy... Do you want to...?" She whispered, the two now only inches apart.

Carter gave a small nod and smiled. "Let's do it, beautiful~" He said before kissing her. Hailey smiled a bit behind the kiss and returned it lovingly before squealing in surprise and delight as Carter swept her off her feet and carried her bridal-style to their soft bed of moss as he laughed at her reaction. He gently laid her down and got on top of her before kissing her lovingly. Hailey smiled a bit behind the kiss and returned it, beginning to slowly intensify it. Soon their tongues were dancing in a passionate battle as their hands explored each other's bodies.

As Hailey rested her hands on Carter's back, he moved his hands up to her soft breasts and boldly squeezed, eliciting a moan from his lover. Hailey broke away from the kiss, moaning softly at his touch. Smirking a bit at her reaction, Carter leaned down and began to kiss her neck as his hands groped her breasts. She moaned a bit louder and the Typhlosion began to move lower, planting kisses on her collarbone before moving to her chest. He continued to fondle one of her breasts and began to circle his tongue around the nipple of the other. Hailey gave a small gasp in pleasure at his teasing licks before moaning loudly as he took her nipple into his mouth and began to gently suckle on it.

Continuing to suck and knead her breasts, Carter sat up and pulled her into his lap before moving one hand to gently squeeze her plump ass. Hailey moaned louder, her cheeks rosy as she felt herself getting wet. Feeling somthing prodding her, she looked down and smirked a bit to see Carter's hard ten inch cock rubbing againsts her inner thigh. Hailey moved forward on his lap so that their bodies pressed together and both of them moaned in pleasure as she began to grind her hips againsts him, his stiff dick prodding her wet cunt.

Carter pulled away from her breasts and moved his hands to her hips as he looked into her eyes. "Ready...?" He whispered and she smiled before giving a small nod. He smirked a bit and kissed her before slowly pushing his cock into her virgin cunt. She yelped slightly in pain at the feeling of his cock stretching her virgin walls and Carter pulled away, a look of concern on his face. "I'm fine, keep going~" She said with a small smile and gently kissed him. He was still a bit worried but kissed her back, staying still for a bit to let her adjust before beginning to slowly thrust up into her as he groaned at how tight she was.

Their kiss became lustful and sloppy as Carter began to pump his cock harder and faster into Hailey who now moaned loudly in ecstasy. "Ahhhh~! C-Carter, I-I'm gonna cum~!" The Gardevoir cried out in pleasure as he repeatedly slammed his cock into her. "M-Me too~!" Carter grunted in pleasure as his pre dripped into her cunt. Hailey soon screamed in ecstasy as she came hard. The feeling of her walls tightening around his cock was too much for Carter to take and he slammed himself into her as he came, making her moan and pant at the feeling of his hot cum inside her.

Hailey smiled a bit and gave him a brief kiss before he pulled out and she got off of him. The two laid besides each other on their moss beds, panting softly as they rested. After a bit, Hailey smirked a bit and straddled Carter. "Wanna go again~?" She purred and Carter smirked a bit before giving a nod. The Gardevoir leaned down to kiss him and pressed her body againsts his before yelping slightly in surprise as he grabbed her and rolled them over so that he was on top of her.

Giggling a bit, Hailey pulled him down for a lustful kiss. He smirked a bit as he kissed her back while his hands moved from her shoulders down her body until they came to her cunt. Holding the kiss, he began to teasing rub at her clit, making Hailey moan and shudder slightly in pleasure. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly as he began to finger her wet pussy as his cock got hard. He smirked at the sweet sound of her moans before pulling his fingers away and positioning himself so that the tip of his cock was prodding her cunt.

"G-Give it to me~" Hailey said with a smirk and he nodded before quickly plunging his cock into her. The two moaned loudly and Carter didn't start slow, instead he immediately started ramming himself as fast and hard into Hailey as he could, making her cry out in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him. Carter groaned at how tight she was and leaned down to kiss and nip at her neck, making her moan louder as she felt herself close. He gripped his hips and rammed his cock into her, eliciting a scream of ecstasy from Hailey as she came.

"Ready to feel me cumming inside of you again~?" Carter said with a smirk and Hailey nodded. "Cum inside me~ Fill me up~" She moaned and soon got what she wanted as he slammed into her and groaned as he came. He pulled out of her and laid next to her, the two panting softly and exhausted.

"I love you...~" Hailey said with a smile and kissed his cheek. Carter smiled a bit and wrapped an arm around her. "I love you too."


	6. Sibling's Love Part 2

M- Zoroark x F- Lucario x F- Ninetales

 **Warning:** This chapter will include incest. _Don't like, don't read._

"This is all your fault..." Evan growled as he walked besides his sister. "I had a gun, you gave me bullets, I pulled the trigger. Didn't think it would turn out this bad, though..." Evelyn muttered. After being caught by their parents, the two siblings had been kicked out. "Where the hell are we going, anyway?" Evan growled impatiently. "To a friend's place," His sister replied. "But first, we have something to do. Well, mostly _you_ , I'm just going to supervise and comment. Ah, here we are."

Evelyn lead him into an alley where a certain purple-haired girl was leaning againsts a wall and tapping her foot impatiently. She looked at the two and was surprised at the sight of Evan. "E-Evan? What are you doing here? Why did your sister tell me to come here?" The girl said before glaring daggers at Evelyn. Before her brother could say anything, Evelyn walked forward and in front of him before speaking. "I'm disappointed in you, little brother. With your looks you could have a girl to dream about, and you chose this whore." She said with a sharp tone and a small smirk.

"What the hell, Ev?!"

"You bitch..."

The girl glared but didn't do anything. "Oh, Evan, I didn't just say that to hurt her feelings, I said it because it's true. Go ahead and tell him, Samantha." Evelyn said with a smirk and stepped to the side so that she was no longer between the two. Evan looked at his sister and then at Samantha. "What are talking about? What does she mean, Sammy?" He said and Samantha looked away. "What's wrong, _Sammy_?" Evelyn said with venom on her tongue. "Glameow's got your tongue?" She said and chuckled. "Why don't you tell my brother how you got that nice, expensive jewelry? Platinum, right? Or those nice shoes? Or-"

"Shut up!" Samantha growled at Evelyn.

"Tell me, _Sammy_ , do old men like it when you call them daddy, or granddaddy? Evan should be glad you never rewarded him for what he did, 'cause I'm pretty sure his junk would be itching something fierce." Evelyn said with a smirk before looking at her brother who was staring in shock. "D-Don't listen to her, Evan! You know that I would never do anything like that!" Samantha said to Evan.

"This coming from the bitch who seduced you into stealing things to make her happy... Shady slut never even payed up..." Evelyn said with a smirk and looked up at Evan. "I hope you don't believe her, Evan. You know for a fact that I'm _very_ good at digging up people's deepest, darkest little secrets. Dear Sammy here has more than I could speak of in a lifetime." The Lucario said and her brother looked at her before looking back at Samantha. He knew that she was right. He had always known, but he tried to convince himself otherwise.

"I know my sister's right. Why do you even need me? I'm sure that old fart will be able to get you things way better than I ever will." Evan growled and walked away. Evelyn giggled and looked at Samantha, knowing that she had one. "Buh-bye, _Sammy~_ " She said with a smirk before following her brother as Samantha watched them leave, shocked, wordless, and pissed.

After a bit more walking, Evelyn brought them to a rather large house and rang the doorbell. "If you keep come back here and bothering me, I'm gonna call the fucking cops! I'm not taking your cheating dumbass ba-" An anthro ninetales shouted as she opened the door, before stopping as she saw that it was Evelyn and Evan and blushing a bit. "Oh, hey Evelyn and Evan. What's up?" The ninetales said before welcoming them in. She wore a long kimono with flame patterns on it, the top tugged open and hanging loosely around her shoulders so that the cleavage of her CC cups was exposed and a slit on the side of it revealed her slender leg up to her thigh when she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Well... We got kicked out. I was wondering if we could stay with you for a bit, Noah." Evelyn said as the siblings took a seat. A look of concern took place on the Ninetale's features. "Kicked out? Why?" She said and Evan sighed before explaining. Noah laughed and smirked at the two. "Wow, Ev. I knew that you had a crush on your brother, but damn. Though, I can hardly blame you...~" Noah said with a smirk and eyed Evelyn's Zoroark brother. Evan gave a small, nervous smile and Evelyn laughed before standing up. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll leave Evelyn here to repay you." She purred before walking out. "Repay? Ev, what do you mean? Ev? Ev?!" Evan said to his sister who turned back to face him for a second. "You'll see, hon~" She purred before walking out.

Glaring at his sister as she left, Evan sighed before looking back at Noah with a nervous smile. "Um what does she mean by repay, N-Noah?" He stuttered as she stood up and walked forward so that she was standing right in front of him. "Well, I'm not just going to let you two stay with me for free~ As payment, I want to be able to toy with both of your bodies~" The Ninetales purred as she sat on his lap. "T-Toy w-with our bodies..?" Evan said before staring with wide eyes as he watched Noah strip away her kimono. "Yup~ Maybe I'll have your sister join us once she gets back, but for now it's just me and you~" She said with a smirk before kissing him as she pressed her body against his.

Evan was surprised, but didn't hesitate and immediately kissed her back. She moaned and held their kiss, intensifying it as she reached down and began to slowly stroke his quickly stiffening cock. Stifling a groan at the feeling of Noah's hand on his cock, Evan's hands roamed her body before stopping at her plump ass and giving it a small squeeze. Noah moaned softly before breaking their kiss and suddenly laying Evan down on the couch and straddling him. The Zoroark was a bit surprised but smirked and let her, his canine cock now completely erect.

"Ready, Evan~?" Noah said with a smirk as she grinded her wet cunt againsts his cock. "Yeah, let's do this." Evan said with a grin before the two moaned in pleasure as she slid his cock into her tight pussy. She stayed still for a second to let herself adjust to his size before beginning to move her hips. Evan stifled a groan at the feeling of her warm walls squeezing his cock and placed his hands on her hips before smirking and slamming her down on his cock. "E-Evan~!" Noah cried out in pleasure as his cock went deep inside of her before yelping slightly in surprise as he grabbed her and rolled them around so that he was on top of her.

"F-Fuck, were you this bold with Ev~?" Noah said before crying out again as Evan began to ram himself into her with a loud groan. "Doesn't matter, I'm going to be this bold with _you_ ~" He groaned as he kept shoving his dick deep inside of her. "Oh really~?" Noah challenged with a smirk before rolling them over so that they were on the ground and she was on top of him and slammed herself down on his cock. "Yes, really." He growled lustfully before rolling them over again, just as his sister walked in the door.

"I'm back~" She said before smirking at the sight of her brother on top of Noah. The two looked towards her, Evan with surprise and Noah with lust. "Come and join us, Ev~" Noah moaned as Evan kept thrusting into her. "Gladly~" Evelyn said with a smirk before walking over to the two. Evan leaned back a bit and Evelyn sat on her shins above Noah's face and the Ninetales reached up, grabbing her ass before beginning to eagerly eat her out.

Evan stared with wide eyes at the sight of Noah eating out his sister but smirked and thrusted harder into the Ninetales, eliciting a muffled squeal of ecstasy as she came. "Mmm~ Fuck, your good at this, Noah~!" Evelyn moaned loudly before pulling Evan into a kiss. Now a bit used to it, Evan kiss her back a stifled a groan as he came deep inside of Noah. The feeling of his hot spunk inside her made Noah moan into Evelyn's cunt and she plunged her tongue inside her, making the Lucario squeal and squirm in pleasure as she came.

Evelyn smirked a bit and got off of Noah as Evan pulled out. "We're not done yet." The Lucario said and pushed her brother back onto the couch. She then grabbed Noah's hand and sat on his lap, making her sit besides him. Evelyn then smirked at Evan before lustfully kissing Noah, shoving her tongue into the Ninetale's mouth. Though a bit surprised, Noah went along with it and kissed her back, moaning into it as their tongues danced. Evan gulped and watched as the two kissed hungrily.

As the two moaned and continued to kiss, Noah moved her hand down to rub Evelyn's clit and tease at her cunt. Evelyn broke their kiss and began to kiss and lick at her tits, eliciting loud moans of pleasure from the Ninetales as she began to feverishly pump her fingers in and out of Evelyn's cunt. Stifling her moans of pleasure, Evelyn reached down and began to finger her as well, the two now moaning loudly in ecstasy.

Evan watched the two, now rock hard again. Evelyn giggled a bit as she felt his stiff cock prodding her. The two got off his lap and kneeled in front of him before squishing his cock between both of their tits. He stifled a groan as the two girls began to move their tits on his cock while licking at the tip. "Enjoying yourself, Evan~?" Noah said before lightly sucking on the tip of his cock. He groaned and nodded. "F-Fuck yeah..." Evan said and Evelyn smirked, the two moving their tits on his cock faster.

Noah pulled her mouth away from his cock and the two licked at it, moving their tits faster to make him cum. They continued and soon Evan couldn't hold himself back anymore, groaning loudly in pleasure as he came. Evelyn and Noah smirked as they were covered in his cum. With his load spent, Evan panted and was exhausted. He looked up at the two and gave a small smirk.

"So, Noah, when's our next payment due?"


	7. Bunny Butt Part Two

M- Trainer x F- Lopunny x M- Mightyena

Lizzie sighed and tapped her claws on the table that she sat at. It had been weeks since her first night of intimacy with Marcus and ever since then he had ignored her. She had flirted with him and teased him, but he always seemed indifferent. Her competitive nature wouldn't allow her to give in and pleasure herself just yet, but her desires were driving her crazy.

Marcus smirked a bit as he walked pass Lizzie. He was fully aware that this had become a competition for the Lopunny and decided to keep playing along. Despite how tempting his sexy Lopunny was, he ignored her advances which only frustrated her. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Lizzie." He said before walking to his bedroom. "Alright, I'm going to go to bed in a bit. Goodnight..." Lizzie half muttered as her trainer walked away.

The Lopunny walked upstairs and into the guest room. She whimpered slightly in lust. Lizzie couldn't take it anymore. She desperately needed relief. Her cunt was already wet and she walked over to the bed before sitting on it with her legs spread. Her hands roamed her own body and her steady breaths turned to small pants of lust. Moving a hand down her her quivering lips, her breath hitched and she stifled a moan while she rubbed her extremely sensitive clit. "Mmmph~ Ahh...ha..~" She panted and moaned quietly as she began to ram two fingers into her tight cunt.

She kept fingering herself and used her other hand to knead her breasts, now moaning a bit louder. Just as she was about to cum, Marcus walked in with a grin. "Couldn't take it anymore, Lizzie?" He said and the Lopunny blushed scarlet as he walked up to her, pulling her hands away from her body. "Come on, admit it." Marcus said with a smirk and pinned her down on the bed. "You'd love to feel me pounding into you again, wouldn't you..~?" He whispered into her ear and Lizzie nearly shuddered in lust before giving a small nod.

"You've been ignoring me on purpose haven't you..? Wanted to drive me crazy...~? Well, it worked..~" Lizzie said with a smirk before pulling Marcus into a lustful kiss. He kissed her back and she immediately started stripping away his clothes. Now naked and rock hard, Marcus pulled away from her. "Get on your side and pull your legs up to your chest." He said and Lizzie eagerly obeyed. She shuddered in lust and moaned softly as her trainer gently prodded her dripping wet pussy with his stiff cock and looked up at him with lustful eyes.

"You've teased me enough, Marcus~ Give it to me~ I want you to fuck me senseless to make up for these past few weeks~" She whimpered between small pants. "Gladly." Marcus said with a grin and pushed half of his cock into her tight cunt with a groan. "Ahhh~!" Lizzie gasped in pleasure at the feeling of his cock inside of her. "D-Deeper...~" She whimpered before crying out in pleasure as he rammed the rest of his cock deep inside of her.

Stifling a groan at the feeling her tight walls wrapped around his cock, Marcus began to slowly pump his dick into her. The two panted and Lizzie moaned in ecstasy as he picked up the pace. Soon, Marcus had given up with holding back. He rammed himself into her and Lizzie cried out as she felt herself close. "M-Maaaarcus~!" She screamed in ecstasy as she came, her entire body shuddering as she was finally granted release.

Marcus smirked and groaned in pleasure as he rammed himself deep inside her and came. The Lopunny moaned and shuddered in pleasure as she felt his hot cum inside her and Marcus pulled out. "Clean up your mess." He said with a smirk and Lizzie turned to face him. She licked at his cum coated cock before taking the tip into her mouth and lightly sucking. Marcus groaned at the feeling of her mouth on his cock and let her continue.

Lizzie hungrily sucked and slurped at his cock, now deep throating him. "You little cock hungry slut~" Marcus groaned, feeling himself close. The taste of his pre on her tongue made Lizzie suck harder and bob her head on his stiff cock. Marcus placed a hand on her head, holding her down on his cock as he came. The Lopunny eagerly swallowed down the ropes of sticky hot cum that went down her throat and Marcus let go of her head.

She pulled away panting and smirking. Marcus smirked at her. "If you're still horny, I have someone that I'd like to introduce you to." He said before reaching over and grabbing his pants, pulling out a pokeball. "I'd love to meet them~" Lizzie said with a smirk and watched as Marcus released the pokemon. Out of the pokeball came a feral Mightyena with a crazed look in its eyes. It growled as it saw Lizzie and immediately pounced on her. Lizzie yelped a bit in surprise before moaning loudly as the Mightyena thrusted into her without warning.

Marcus smirked and watched as the Mightyena immediately began pounding into his slutty Lopunny. Lizzie cried out in ecstasy as he rammed his canine cock into her, the Mightyena not holding back at all as he growled animalistically in pleasure. "I'll leave you two to your fun...~" Marcus said with a smirk before walking out.

The Mightyena's knot began to inflate and slapped againsts her cunt with every thrust of his hips. Lizzie cried out in pleasure as she felt herself nearing her climax and wrapped her legs around him. He rammed into her and licked at her neck as the Lopunny screamed in ecstasy, her entire body shuddering and squirming as she came. Mightyena howled in pleasure and shoved his knot into her cunt as he came deep inside her, Lizzie moaning and panting as he filled her.

The canine pokemon panted and gently licked her cheek, laying down on her as his knot kept him inside of her. Lizzie smiled and closed her eyes before falling asleep, wondering if she would end up getting pregnant...


	8. Punishment

M- Garchomp x F- Trainer x F- Kirlia x M- Tyranitar x M- Machoke

"You're useless!"  
I growled at the fainted Kirlia in front of me before returning the pokemon to her pokeball. The other trainer smirked which only pissed me off even more as I reluctantly paid up for my loss. Kiana, the Kirlia that had just made me lose, would definitely be receiving punishment for humiliating me like this.

After a trip to the pokecenter, I went home. Shutting the door as I walked in, I tossed four of my pokeballs out and released the pokemon they held. My Garchomp, Tyranitar, and Machoke stood before me and Kiana stood besides me. I looked at the three in front of me. "Gary, Tyroc, Mach! This is the ninth time you three have humiliated me! You three used to crush our opponents like bugs, and now look at you!" I shouted at them before turning to Kiana. "And you! You're useless! I took you in and this is how you repay me?! Ever since I made you a part of my team we've lost every battle!"

"K-Kirlia..." Kiana whimpered and I glared at her before turning back to the other three. "You three go spar and train! Kiana, come with me!" I walked away and the Kirlia followed obediently. I lead her into my dimly lit room and shut the door. "On the bed, now!", I ordered. Kiana obeyed, the small pokemon climbing onto my bed as I opened the drawer of my nightstand. I pulled out a ball gag, a black leather paddle, fuzzy handcuffs, and a huge dildo with small, blunt rubber spikes on it. Kiana's eyes widened and I smirked. "You were begging for more by the time I was done with you last time, remember~? Be a good girl and accept your punishment~" I purred as I put the ball gag into her mouth.

She whimpered slightly, but didn't resist. I laid the small pokemon on her belly and handcuffed her hands to the bed posts. Her cute little ass was exposed to me and I spread her cheeks. The Kirlia shuddered as she felt her ass being spread and my finger over her tight little rosebud, pink againsts her snow white skin. I ran my finger down to her lower lips and she whimpered softly.

"My, my, is someone eager for their punishment..~?" I smirked and took the paddle in one hand before using it to smack her ass. Kiana yelped in pain, but the look in her eyes told me that she had come to love this. I smacked her ass with the paddle again, loving the sight of a pink mark on her cute ass. After a bit more of this, I picked up the dildo and teasingly prodded her pink folds with the tip of it. She reacted, her body seeming to tense slightly in an ache for more. I knew that the cute little slut loved it...~

I suddenly shoved half of the dildo into her tight pussy. "Mmph~!" Kiana moaned loudly into the ball gag, a very satisfying sound to my ears. "Enjoying this, are we~?" I chuckled and smacked the paddle against her ass again as I began to slowly pump the dildo into her, going a bit deeper each time until the entire ten inch toy was inside of her. The Kirlia panted and moaned into her ball gag as I administered both pain and pleasure to her. Just as she was starting to get close, I stopped pumping the dildo into her. She whimpered, obviously wanting more. I smacked her ass again, watching it's round cheeks jiggle from the impact. "Don't forget that this is punishme-"

My words were cut short as the door opened. In walked Gary, Tyroc, and Mach, each with both an expression of rage and a raging erection. "What the fuck?! All three of you should be training!" I shouted as the three approached me. Mach walked to Kiana and removed the ball gag from her mouth before moving on to the handcuffs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kiana snatch up the dildo, _my_ dildo, before running off. That damn little slut...

I took nervous steps back as the three approached me until my back was against the wall. Gary seemed to grin and grabbed me by my shoulder, forcing me onto my knees so that I was level with their cocks. "H-Holy...fuck..." My eyes widened at how intimidatingly huge their cocks were. Tyroc's was probably at least a foot and a half, while the other two were only an inch or two shorter. I looked up at the three nervously as they pulled me forward and forced me onto my hands and knees. "M-Mercy...?" I whimpered before Mach suddenly grabbed my head and forced my mouth on his cock.

I gagged, trying my best to relax my throat as he began to roughly fuck my face. The Machoke's loud groans reached my ears as I nervously watched Tyroc and Gary walk to my ass. With a muffled yelp from me, Gary suddenly lifted me a bit and laid underneath me, his thick cock pressed against the moist lips of my sex. "Mmph~!" I gave a muffled yelp into the cock in my mouth as I suddenly felt the Garchomp's entire length inside me. Looking down I could see what appeared to be a smug grin on his face as he began to thrust up into me. Another muffled yelp escaped me as I felt Tyroc's stiff cock pressing against my ass.

Cold lube dripped onto both his cock and my ass. I briefly wondered where the hell he got it from, but I didn't really care. I was just grateful he had lube. Suddenly, he pushed the tip of his cock into my tight ass, making me yelp and whimper in pain. Not giving me any time to adjust, he forced the rest of his cock in as well. Though taking his huge cock in my ass hurt, it was still very pleasurable, and I might have given a moan if it wasn't for the cock in my mouth.

Gary and Tyroc pounded into me from behind, while Mach continued to roughly fuck my face until I tasted his hot pre on my tongue. Though I was so used to dominating, I couldn't help but enjoy this. Gary's cock hit my cervix and brushed against my G spot, making me give muffled moans in pleasure. His thrust began to compliment those of Tyroc, one pushing in when the other pulled out. It wasn't long before I felt their hot pre in my pussy and ass, and found myself shuddering in anticipation at the thought of hot cum inside me.

A loud grunt reached my ears from Mach as he forced his cock down my throat. I eagerly swallowed rope after rope of thick, hot poke cum as the other two continued to pound into me. Mach suddenly pulled out of my mouth and I looked up to see a smug grin on his face as his last few ropes of cum landed on my face. "Ahhhhh~!" A cry of ecstasy escaped my lips as both Gary and Tyroc hilted inside of me at the same time. I panted and shuddered, squirting hard on Gary's cock as the two came inside me before feeling Tyroc pull out and cover my ass in the rest of his load.

Gary pulled out of me, getting out from under me and leaving me to collapse on my stomach as my numb legs couldn't support me. The three stood in front of me, seeming to admire their work before walking out. "H-Hey...you guys just gonna leave me here...?" I said between pants as they walked away. "Whatever..." I muttered with a sigh and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep on the floor.

Sometime later I woke up. I stood up with a yawn and stretched before wlaking out, not bothering to dress myself. Looking down I saw something that made me smirk. There layed Kiana, sound asleep with a smile on her face. Cum stained her face and leaked from her ass and pussy. She looked to be the happiest Kirlia in the world.  
That little slut...~


	9. Brotherly Love

M- Shinx x M- Luxio

 **Warning:** This chapter will include incest. _Don't like, don't read._

Shiomi sighed softly as he sat waiting in the den that he and his brother shared. The male Shinx's ears perked up as he heard footsteps and caught his elder brother's scent in the wind. Leo, a large male Luxio, walked into the den. "Sorry, Shio, I couldn't find any berries. We might need to leave the den and find a new one somewhere else. All the berry bushes around here have been stripped clean." He said to his brother as he walked in, large paws silent on the rock floor.

"Well...at least we still have some berries left..." Shiomi said, turning around and walking a bit deeper into the den. He came to a messy pile of their belongings, mostly containing leaves that had once wrapped around the berries they collected. Leo sighed deeply, sitting down on the rough, cold floor of their den. He watched as his brother bent over, behind in the air as he looked for the few remaining berries they had. The Luxio's tail twitched and his cock stirred inside it's sheathe. It was the peak of the mating season. Though he would love to go and look for a mate, Leo had stayed to care for his younger brother.

His tail twitched again, along with his sheathed cock. Leo's eyes were set on his brother. Shiomi had unusually large hips for a male Shinx, along with plump, round cheeks that framed his more...intimate bits. "I think I found them!" Shiomi called happily to his brother, his tail flicking upward and giving his a brief view of his tight tailhole. "Huh? O-Oh, nice, Shio." Leo said, snapping out of it as Shiomi turned around with a folded leaf held gingerly in his mouth. His tail swayed slowly as he brought it up to his brother, gently setting it down and letting the leaf unfold to reveal a few berries, barely enough for the two of them.

Shiomi took a berry and began to nibble at it, before noticing the scent radiating from his brother. He could smell Leo's strong musk. Despite the scent coming from his own sibling, his own cock stirred in its sheathe, making the Shinx blush a bit. Leo leaned down to eat a berry, stopping as something caught his attention. Shiomi's cock was slowly making it's way out of it's sheathe. The Luxio gave a smirk at the sight, before suddenly plunging his head between Shiomi's legs and licking at his pink, knotted member.

"L-Leo~!" Shiomi gasped in pleasure and surprise, falling backwards so that his underside was exposed to his brother. Leo kept licking at his brother's cock, the Luxio's tail swishing behind him as his own cock slid fully out of it's sheathe. The Shinx beneath him squirmed and his legs bucked in pleasure as Leo licked and sucked at his throbbing cock. His brother's tongue moved a bit lower, licking at his balls and suckling gently as the Luxio enjoyed Shiomi's rich scent. Leo then licked his sensitive taint, before reaching his tight pucker. Shiomi gasped as he felt Leo's warm tongue prodding his virgin hole. He watched his big brother's tail sway in excitement and felt his tongue slowly push in.

The Shinx gasped and moaned loudly, relaxing his tailhole to take his brother's tongue. The warmth of Leo's tongue spread through out his body, making him feel as though he was melting in warmth and pleasure. "Nnnngh~! D-Deeper~!" he begged, his tongue lolling out as he moaned and panted heavily. Despite his pleas, Leo pulled his tongue out. "I'll go as deep as you want, with my cock~" He purred and presented his throbbing erection to the lust-drunken Shinx. Immediately knowing what his Leo wanted, Shiomi opened his mouth and eagerly sucked on his cock. "G-Good boy, Shio~!" Leo gasped in pleasure, his cock throbbing as his hips bucked slightly, forcing Shiomi to take a bit more of his cock each time. Soon Leo was taking in the sight of Shiomi bobbing his head up and down his lengthy dick.

Just as he felt himself getting close, Leo pulled out of Shio's mouth. Shiomi shuddered in lust, knowing that this meant he was ready to continue. The Shinx got on all fours, lifting his feminine backside slightly and curling his tail out of the way. Leo eagerly mounted his brother. His cock prodded Shiomi's ass, slick with a mixture of saliva and pre. A loud groan escaped the two as Leo slowly pushed the tip of his cock in. Shiomi whimpered slightly, his virgin hole being stretched. Giving his brother a bit of time to adjust, Leo licked the back of his neck comfortingly before proceeding. His cock made it's way in a bit deeper. Leo found himself having to resist the urge to plunge his length deep into his brother, tempted by the warmth and tightness that wrapped around his eager member.

Slowly but surely, he made his way in until his knot pressed against Shiomi's ass. The Shinx shuddered and moaned shakily, getting used to having his brother inside him. Leo began to pull back and slowly push in, groaning loudly at the incredible sensation. Shiomi moaned breathily, relaxing his ass to take in his cock as easily as possible. Leo began to pick up the pace, pumping in and out of his ass in his need for relief. Meanwhile his brother's cock throbbed and his body rocked as Leo went faster. "H-Harder, please~!" gasped Shiomi, needing more of the pleasure that came with the pounding. Leo happily complied, thrusting harder and faster into Shio as his cock throbbed and twitched. He knew that both were close, and the Luxio's tail curled forward and wrapped around Shiomi's cock, pumping it slowly and elliciting louder moans of ecstasy.

"Sh-Shio, I'm gonna cum~!" Leo growled, pounding into his ass. Soon he came with a howl of ecstasy, filling his brother's ass with hot spunk. Shiomi came only seconds later, his ass tightening around Leo's cock as his spunk spilled onto the den's floor. Both panting and exhausted, Leo pulled out of Shiomi and the brothers collapsed onto the ground. "S-So, I think we'll leave in two days. You might need a bit of time~" Leo said with a smug grin, his brother blushing but smiling as they laid together.


	10. Divine Pleasure

Futa- Meloetta x F- Kirlia

Kalani, a female Kirlia, hummed softly to herself as she tidied the area surrounding her goddess's sacred shrine. With the beginning of Autumn came the task of cleaning up the leaves that fell from their trees. Despite Kalani being the only priestess at the shrine, the job was easily done. Using psychic, she collected piles of colorful leaves and simply moved them away. It wasn't long before the task had been completed, and she returned to the small shrine.

Tightening her red and white kimono, Kalani approached the shrine before a sudden voice rang out in her head. " _My loyal priestess, approach the statue dedicated to your goddess. I wish to give you my blessing, a reward for your service to me._ " said the strange voice in her head. Kalani was shocked. There hadn't been a priestess who received a direct blessing from the goddess in in so long! She was filled with giddiness and pride. Immediately, Kalani rushed into the shrine and stood in front of the golden statue dedicated to her goddess. Her eyes took in the sight, still beautiful even though she had seen it many times.

The statue depicted her goddess, Meliterra, a Meloetta. She was in Aria forme, her arms extended as if welcoming embrace, and a gentle smile was on her lips. As she admired the statue, a deep rumbling seemed to echo throughout the shrine. Kalani was startled, but kept calm. She trusted her goddess. The rumbling soon ceased, and Meliterra before her priestess. Kalani gave a shocked gasp. Her goddess wore no clothing, exposing her naked body. Kalani took in the sight of her C cup breasts, and was surprised to look down and see...a penis? Feeling her cheeks burning pink in embarrassment, Kalani immediately looked back up to her goddess's face.

Meliterra seemed amused. "Something catch your eye, my dear priestess~?" She purred, walking a bit closer to Kalani. Suddenly she used psychic to shred the Kirlia's clothing, causing her to shriek in surprise. Kalani blushed scarlet red, instinctively trying to cover herself. "M-My goddess! Wh-Why...?" she trailed off as Meliterra leaned in so that their lips were mere inches away. "I only wish to give you my blessing, Kalani~" said the goddess before kissing her. Though embarrassed, Kalani couldn't turn away her goddess, and returned the kiss.

The Meloetta held the kiss a bit longer before pulling away. Kalani's eyes opened, and she was surprised to see that they were in a bedroom now. "Just thought I'd make us a bit more comfortable~ Now, how about you please your goddess~?" Meliterra said with a smirk and sat on the bed, her 7 inch cock standing erect. Kalani felt her mouth watering at the sight. The priestess was a virgin, choosing to remain pure in honor of her goddess. Hesitantly, yet holding back her eagerness, Kalani got on her knees before Meliterra. She gently grasped her throbbing member, leaning forward and taking the tip into her mouth before beginning to suckle gently.

Meliterra moaned in pleasure, placing a hand on the frisky Kirlia's head. Kalani shuddered at the unfamiliar taste and lusted for more. She bobbed her head, taking in a bit more of her goddess's length each time. "Nnngh~ G-Good girl, Kalani~" Moaned the Meloetta, before smirking mischievously as she used her psychic powers to rub Kalani's clit. She gave a muffled yip into Meliterra's cock, squirming in pleasure as an unseen force pinched and rubbed her swollen clitorus. Encouraged by pleasure and the moans of her goddess, Kalani sucked harder and bobbed her head faster, deepthroating Meliterra in an eagerness to please.

Her goddess moaned louder and bucked her hips, forcing her cock deep into Kalani's eager throat. Without warning she blew her load of hot, white cum into her priestess's mouth. Kalani happily swallowed her cum before pulling off her cock, allowing the last few ropes of spunk to land on her D cup breasts and face. Panting softly and smirking at the sight, Meliterra gently cupped her cheek and kissed her, tasting her own spunk on Kalani's tongue. They kissed passionately, tongues dancing as Meliterra's hands fondled Kalani's breast.

Kalani soon broke the kiss, panting in lust. "I-I know that it isn't my place to ask...but I wish for more, my goddess..." She said, eyeing the Meloetta's still hard cock."Oh~? Lay on your back for me~" She purred, watching as her priestess obeyed. Kalani now lied on her back, legs spread to expose her moist lower lips and tight, virgin ass. "Quite eager, are we~?" Meliterra teased as she positioned herself on Kalani, stroking her semen and saliva coated cock. "Y-Yes, my goddess...~" Kalani replied, her voice little more than a whimper of lust as she felt Meliterra prodding her wet folds.

"Good~" Said Meliterra before suddenly moving her cock away from Kalani's eager cunt and pushing the tip into her tight ass. Her priestess gasped sharply in pain and pleasure as her virgin ass was stretched by Meliterra's cock. "M-My goddess~!" She moaned loudly, feeling the Meloetta begin to slowly push deeper into her. "Mmmph, so tight~" Meliterra moaned, leaning down to kiss and suckle Kalani's neck as the Kirlia cried out in ecstasy. She picked up the pace, soon pounding into Kalani as a pale pink hickey formed on the priestess's snow white skin. "Goddess Meliterra~! I-I'm going to-Ahhhhh~!" Screamed Kalani as she writhed in ecstasy and squirted hard.

Still not done, Meliterra pulled out and plunged her cock into Kalani's tight pussy. Both moaned loudly in ecstasy as the Meloetta began to pound her priestess. Her cock throbbed inside of Kalani, pre cum coating the Kirlia's inner walls as both neared another climax. Meliterra pounded her harder and faster before completley hilting and crying out in ecstasy as she her cum filled Kalani. The hard pounding and feeling of cum inside her made Kalani cum again, her walls tightening around Meliterra's cock as she screamed in ecstasy.

The two panted heavily and Meliterra pulled out of Kalani, laying next to her priestess. "I haven't had someone as good as you in years, Kalani~" The goddess said with a smirk as she saw a blush form on Kalani's cheeks. "It was an honor to receive your blessing, my goddess~"


	11. Guilty Pleasure

M- Anthro Liepard x F- Anthro Purugly

"What a waste of time," growled a certain royal Liepard as he stomped down the marble halls of his castle. The small male glanced back at his larger servant, who tried her best to conceal a smile. "What are you smiling for? The court always nags me for the stupidest most trifling matters!" King Levana shouted as the Purugly opened the door to his bedroom, holding it as he stepped in. "My apologies, your majesty," Zila purred, her delicate hands smoothing down her black and white maid dress around her voluptuous curves as she gently closed the door behind her.

Zila's yellow eyes glowed slightly in the dim lighting of the room as she eyed Levana, walking up to him and removing his clothing, starting with his dazzling crown. This was their nightly routine, though recently Levana had grown quite fond of a new step before he went to bed. As Zila stripped away the final piece of clothing from his rather feminine body, his cock would be exposed, already hard and twitching with excitement. "Eager for tonight, my king?" Zila teased as she neatly placed his folded clothing down. "As always," Levana said with a grin as Zila walked up to him, leaning down and gently planting her lips against his. Her smooth hand would move up, gently caressing his cheek before assuming a rough grip around his neck. "Lay on the bed, ass up," Zila growled as she roughly shoved him back toward the bed. The now feeble king would obey, shuddering and blushing with a mixture of lust and humiliation as his servant joined him on the bed. She would sit comfortably behind him, stripping away her clothing before calmly reaching for a small leather horse whip sitting on the nightstand.

"Well? Beg!" Zila growled with the same dominating tone, giving his plush ass a hard crack of the whip. Levana would yelp in pain, his yellow-spotted ass turning red beneath his fur. "P-Please fuck me..." He whimpered, his S-shaped tail bristling slightly at the pleasure-inducing pain. Another hard crack of the whip would be delivered to his other ass cheek, causing his body to tense as he released another pitiful yelp. "Please...m-mistress.." Levana stuttered, his legs shaky beneath him as he remained in his presenting position for Zila. "Good boy~" Purred his merciless mistress. She placed a hand on his sore ass, gently squeezing to elicit a small hiss from Levana. Slowly moving down, she would first gently cup his full balls, causing a deep shudder of lust to course through his slender physique. Finally, her hand moved down to his twitching shaft. Wrapping her hand around it's girth, Zila slowly slid her hand down to the tip of his cock which was already forming a drop of his pre. Levana moaned softly as she slowly ran her finger over his sensitive tip. "On your back!" Zila commanded, withdrawing her hand.

Immediately obeying, Levana would lay flat on his back, his erect cock standing straight up as he watched Zila grab a few other objects from the nightstand. The curvy Purugly would then straddle his face, her slit just above his lips. "You only have permission to cum after me. Understood?" She punctuated this with a hard crack on his thigh, Levana dizzily giving a muffle agreement to her demands. He immediately began to lap at her slit, the sweet scent of her lust filling his nostrils and only intensifying his need for release. With every touch of his eager tongue to her silky folds, Levana's cock would twitch at her taste, his head filled with only the desire to feel that same slit around his cock. Moaning out in pleasure and slowly moving her hips along to Levana's lapping tongue, Zila would meanwhile slip a cockring on him to help her control when he came. Using a fleshlight, Zila would push the toy down onto his cock, moving it up and down just to tease him with pleasure but no release. Though the feeling of the toy was nowhere near the real thing, Levana couldn't help but moan into Zila's slit, his hips bucking up into the toy.

"Focus~" Zila moaned out, giving his other thigh a sharp whip and watching the red of his skin turn visible through his fur. With a muffled yelp, Levana would quickly return to his task. Focusing on her sensitive clit, he would take longer licks and eagerly suckle, desperate to make her cum so that he would finally be allowed relief. The change of technique seemed to work. Zila's hips would twitch and shudder above him, her moans growing louder as she felt a familiar warmth growing deep inside her belly. The movement of the plastic toy on his cock would pick up the pace, forcing Levana to latch his lips onto her swollen clit to muffle another moan. His continued, eager suckling on her clit pushed Zila over the edge. Throwing her head back, she would yowl in ecstasy, her sweet juices gushing onto Levana's eagerly awaiting lips and tongue. "G-Good boy~" Zila purred, slowly removing herself from his face before removing both the toy and the cockring from his cock. Finally free, Levana's eager cock was ready to burst, pre dribbling from it's tip. Slowly straddling his hips, Zila looked into his lust-clouded eyes as she pressed his tip against her slick entrance. "P-Please mistress, please let me cum inside you..!" He whimpered desperately, though he didn't dare buck his hips without permission.

Without wasting another second, Zila would immediately envelop his entire cock in her slit, gasping as she felt his warm tip pressing against her sensitive cervix. The feeling of her tight, warm walls wrapped around his cock would push Levana over the edge, a lust-drunken grin forming on his face as he moaned dizzily, his balls emptying his huge load deep inside of her. Sighing softly as her features twisted in pleasure, Zila would slowly begin to move her hips, riding out his orgasm. Still sensitive from her previous orgasm, the feeling of his stiff cock inside of her and string after string of thick cum filling her would push her to her limit once again, her hips almost instinctively slamming down onto his cock as her juices covered his cock and crotch. Both of them panting, Zila slowly pulled herself off of his cock, some of his sticky cum leaking out of her slit. Laying next to him as he rolled onto his side, Zila would teasingly grab his ass. "Night, slut~" She purred softly before the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I'm back with a femdom~ Sorry about the looong hiatus, I've been very busy with school and other things. Anyway, some updates and reminders. Clearly, I haven't gotten to everyone's requests because there are a LOT. Being honest, it's usually easier to take a requests with a scene or specific kinks to focus on than just a pair of pokemon. If you really liked a scene, let me know and you might see more of it. As for kinks, I'll see which ones are the most popular and try to integrate them into my writing. Oh, and if you would like to see a continuation of a certain chapter, don't be afraid to ask! I'm also always open to constructive criticism. If you feel there's something I could improve, PM me. I'm always trying to become a better writer. Or, you can just PM me to chat about my work (but please excuse late replies, especially since I'm starting school soon). But yeah, hope you enjoyed!  
Love/Lust,  
Xo


End file.
